


I'm feeling kinda... foolish

by Arson1cc



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble Collection, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Foolish and dream are brothers, Foolish is a totem of life but also death, Foolish villain arc pog, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, No Romance, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleep Deprivation, Wholesome brother moments, Wing Grooming, Wings, maybe???, papa puffy, puffy dream and foolish are a family, sleepy foolish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arson1cc/pseuds/Arson1cc
Summary: A bunch of foolish oneshots and drabbles, because as a Foolish simp, there's a distinct lack of them.Adding tags as I write
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Noah Brown & Cara | CaptainPuffy, Noah Brown & Clay | Dream, noah brown - Relationship
Kudos: 58





	1. Am I scary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foolish, puffy, and dream family dynamics, in which Dream And Foolish are children and playing like kids do, and a game of Dare or Dare causes Foolish a bit of pain
> 
> (context: a friend of mine came up with the headcanon that when foolish cries he cries some sort of acid that hurts him, and anyone else that touches his tears.)

Foolish was a child. The totem was tiny but somehow, had progressed like a normal human child, maybe even faster. he was a totem for prime's sake, how was a totem walking around with his brother, playing pretend with stick swords and a paper crown foolish had made for himself, declaring himself the "prince of queen Papa Puffy castle" while dream was declared the "big bad evil dragon, who was actually a really nice boy inside." which at the beginning made him cry but he got himself into the role pretty well, even doing a little roar, and throwing snowballs to signify fire.

They ran around the outside of their home, chasing each other, knocking one down, picking them back up, and starting the cycle all over again, giggling all along the way. minutes felt like hours to the two, nothing could stop the pair from causing as much trouble as possible so a game of dare or dare was decided, a game the two made where there were two options, one was bad, and one was worse. It came down to two options, for foolish to run inside and scare puffy or yell the loudest and worst curse word he knew in front of her. and foolish, absolutely wasn't gonna miss the opportunity to scare his papa so, he obviously took it.

Foolish was quietly stepping inside the house, making as little noise as possible, stepping around toys and random objects on the floor, he made his way to the kitchen, where Puffy was standing, humming quietly to herself. foolish stood behind her, peering straight up at her, making sure to make his face was extra totem-y today, he didn't know what that meant, but he did it anyway. Puffy continued humming as she turned around and opened her eyes to see foolish, looking straight up at her, she smiled, picking him up from off the ground. "Papa Puffy?" he said, looking up at his father with a confused expression "Did I scare you?" he questioned, his emerald eyes staring deeply, unblinking, into her blue eyes. "Of course not sweetie, you could never scare me" Puffy set him down onto the counter, giving his forehead a kiss, and turning around.

Foolish's emerald eyes filled with tears, and things that could be heard were loud sobs and whines. Puffy swiftly turned around, facing foolish and rushing to pick him up, rocking his small body from side to side, bouncing him up and down as if he were still two, "Hey, hey, it's okay Foolish, baby, it's okay," she held the totem close, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to think you're scary, Foolish, and make you sad, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Foolish pouted, looking down, his cheeks stained with slight burns from his tears, "Dream told me to scare you for our game and I really wanted to.." his came out brittle, as if he were about to start crying again. Puffy grimaced at the scars the tears left. "here, let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

Foolish was set down onto the counter Puffy put on oven mitts, trying to avoid burning herself with Foolish's absolutely corrosive tears, grabbing a wet towel and patting the scars down, humming quietly as she did so. The tears did end up buring the towels quite a bit, but Puffy didn't mind, all she cared about was making sure her son was alright, even if that meant losing a few towels and even the skin on her fingers.

"Foolish I'm gonna go get Dream, you sit right here, don't move, okay?" Puffy set down the towel, turning around and leaving the child alone to sit by himself. as she wandered away. he rubbed at his cheeks, looking down at his hands at pieces of burnt gold flakes scraping off his cheeks. he made a small "oww.." and frowned, dropping the flakes onto the floor, kicking his legs back and forth, Awaiting for his family to return.

Dream came running in, holding a bucket, filled with gold, he set it onto the counter, making a small grunt as he set the heavy bucket onto the table, Puffy brought in a bucket of lava, walking behind Dream, trying to avoid spilling a drop inside the home. “Foolish I’m gonna need you to lay back, okay? You can stay on the counter, just be careful.” Puffy said, placing the bucket of gold into the lava bucket, allowing it to melt as she sighed. “Foolish, we’re going to run out of golden ingots if you keep doing this” she joked, trying to make the totem smile even a little bit, she knew how much he hated this, It hurt, of course it did, she was putting hot, burning gold onto what was meant to be his skin, it would absolutely burn, but she had to do this to make sure the kid didn't have lasting scars to adulthood

Foolish laid back as everything melted, fidgeting as he awaited for Puffy to melt the gold. “Sorry, Dad” he said, The sound of bubbling and popping lava and the dripping lava, focusing only on that and not the pain he knew would be coming with the 

\----------

After a long time of pain, sweat and tears foolish’s wounds were healed, somewhat at least, the hardened gold was filed down, covering the area around his eyes. Dream looked up at his older brother and hugged him “I'm sorry for getting you in trouble” he pouted. Foolish gave his little brother a big hug, basically lifting him up off the ground. Dream started whining about how he couldn't breathe and Foolish dropped him. A little “Just kidding.” escaped dreams mouth as a grin appeared onto dreams face as he tapped foolish’s shoulder “Tag you're it!” and dream left with a dash.

Foolish quickly ran after him “You didn't even warn me this time!!” he shouted as he ran. Puffy watched as the two ran out of the house, giggling like dorks as they ran out, their voices shouting out words she couldn't hear. She smiled, those were her boys, her kids, her babies.

But then her parental instincts kicked in before running out “You two better be wearing shoes!” She shouted, looking at the two running around outside in bear feet. “You’re gonna catch a cold!” She picked up the two’s shoes from the side of the doorstep and ran out, holding the two pairs in one hand. She ran after the two, looking at the two as she noticed something “And you're not even socks- oh my goodness...” 

the two eventually stopped running and whispered something to each other before turning around, evil devilish grins growing on their faces as they turned around to face puffy "Finally you tw-"

"Attack!!!" the two shouted in unison before running towards puffy and tackling her in a loving embrace, causing her to fall back into a pile of snow, giggles escaping the entire family as they laid in the snow, holding each other, not caring about the sickness that would haunt them all in the next few days, all they cared was being in the present, with their family, their loving family.

"I love you dad"

"I love you too, foolish"

"Do you love me, mom?"

"Of course, Dream"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro im sorry this is short, Ive been working on this for a bit and really wanted to get it out so like, yeah


	2. Building a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Foolish how long have you been awake for?"  
> "Uh, about two, maybe three weeks, maybe longer, no clue anymore, Why?"   
> Puffy sighed, grabbing the totem by the arm and taking him in the direction of his home, getting ready to send this shark boy to bed.
> 
> or: A drabble with a sleep deprived foolish and a worried parent Captain Puffy. because even totem gods need sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because Im not over tommy's death yet im so sad. so take this little comfort drabble

Foolish yawned, placing down even more blocks just to complete his home, it just had to be just right, everything. Puffy stood next to him, helping him out a bit but every yawn Foolish let out her eyes squinted, staring at him with a worried expression. She tried to brush it off but she began noticing small details every time she took a glance. from the small steps he took being shaky and wobbly, to his accidental block placing. She could tell he was tired.

"Foolish how long have you been awake for?" Puffy turned to Foolish, her voice coming out worried, a slight frown on her face. Foolish shrugged.

""Uh, about two, maybe three weeks, maybe longer, no clue anymore, Why?" Foolish looked up from his work, turning to look at puffy with a head tilt. Puffy sighed, grabbing the totem by the arm and taking him in the direction of his home, getting ready to send this shark boy to bed. Foolish sighed, yawning again, his steps still wobbly, seeming as if the next step he took he'd fall and collapse.

"Papa puffy, I don't need to sleep." Foolish looked at his father with a frown, but continued following because he didn't have enough energy to pull away from her hand. "Foolish, even Totems need sleep. and that includes you," Puffy entered Foolish's home, looking around for a bed. "Why dont you have a bed here?" she asked.

"Its outside"

Puffy facepalmed "Im gonna get onto you about that tomorrow. im making you another one. hold on"

\---------------

it only took a few minutes for puffy to craft Foolish's indoor bed. Thankfully he didnt pass out while she was making it, but that was because he was sitting on the floor, trying to keep his eyes open.

Puffy placed the bed onto the ground and foolish stood up, slowly climbing into the bed. Puffy knelt down next to him. “Promise me you’ll take care of yourself from now on, okay?” She said with a smile. “You're an adult. I shouldn't be having to tell you this, Foolish.” She stood up.

“I know… and I will, I promise papa.” 

“Good. goodnight Foolish, sleep well.”


End file.
